Ask your Questions
by love anangel3
Summary: just ask your questions in the review section and i will answer them in a story way so review
1. Chapter 1

Ask your questions!

Have you ever wanted to have a straightforward answer from Wesker? Have you ever wanted Chris to say he's infatuated with Wesker? Well it's for you to ask. Yaio questions accepted .now ask your question in the review section.

Chris walks on the stage looking at the blinding lights .he spots an orange chair in the midst of the stage. Then hears a deep voice say

"Sit on the chair Redfield."

Chris looks and shouts

"Wesker is that you?"

The deep voice laughs and say's

"Look around Redfield, you're on a stage."

He looks and sees ten people in the audience. A spotlight shines on a girl with black hair and tan skin; she is wearing blue jeans and a big smile on her face

"Hello Chris, I'm to loveangel3, call me Michelle for short or long."

Chris snarls

"Why am I here?"

Michelle sighs and claps her hand to show blinking lights

"Ask ur questions."

She gestures her hand for him to sit, than when he is seated she snaps her fingers to show Wesker on the chair opposite from him reading a paper

"Hello Christopher isn't this a coincidence?"

Chris is about to jump when metal wristbands sprout from the chair keeping him in place.

Wesker chuckled and lifted his arm to reveal he too was chained to a 50,000-pound weight. Michelle giggled

"Now that you're in your places please answer the questions given to from the crowd."

One person raised there hand and said

"To Wesker boxers or briefs?"

Wesker tilted his head

"Why would you want to know I doubt you would ever get close to see them but boxers silk black size medium standard issue S.T.A.R.S."

The girl blushed and sat .a guy stood and said

"Chris you have a lot muscle is that the cause of steroids?"

Chris bared his teeth

'No its from hard work and perseverance."

Wesker yawed

"No its just steroids I assure you."

Michelle tisked

'Now Wesker drug problems are not to be meddled with and the question was directed to Chris so please do not interrupt again."

He guy sat and yelled

"Liar.'

Chris wondered if the bounds were that strong….

"Chris have you ever had a wet dream about Wesker?"

Chris shook his head

"No. …expect when in was Valentines Day and..He…took and…."

"Yes or no Christopher."

"Yes. Only once…"

Wesker sexily wiggled his eyebrow

"Why Chris I didn't think you thought of me in that way…"

Chris indigently turned a bright color of red

"*cough* well now now i ask you you reviewers to ask you quetions below and i will make another story of clip of the show,the show can only go on if you review so please do"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Ask Ur questions!

"What do you think of fan fictions about you?"

Wesker smirked evilly and spoke quickly as the spotlight was pointed at him

"I find it quite appealing and it means more followers more subjects and they are quite fun to read."

Michelle coughed and mumbled into her intercom

"What about the yaio?"

The crowed leaned in and the room of buzzing audience members stopped to listen. You could hear the steady breathing of Chris as he awaited Wesker's answer. Wesker however cheeks tinted light pink, but than turned to their natural color

"Well I find it quite appealing if they are about Chris it makes sense and I wouldn't want anyone else but him."

Chris blushed and coughed

"*Thanks* cough* Wesker."

Michelle grinned and than pointed at her shirt which had the show's logo

"Now say if you buy three shirts you get a new fic."

Wesker growled and Michelle rolled her eyes

"Okay okay gosh don't take it up the butt."

The television screen flashed a headline

"_**Hint hint ask if Wesker ever did or does take it up the butt**!"_

Wesker fingers began to crack some of the metal; Chris looked at Wesker mean fully and than shook his head and looked away. Michelle than looked at the other review and said

"Wesker why do you always wear black?"

Wesker smiled serenely

"When you have things to do such as take over the world and such you must have the proper attire."

Chris started to laugh and one of the audience members screamed

"Shut up Chris! Its not like you wear anything different than green!"

Chris tried to stand up but than was reminded of the metal bands and shouted

"Who said that? I swear when I get loose I will kill Michelle first!"

Michelle than poked his nose

"Aw your so cute when your angry Chrissie."

He tried to bite her finger but she pulled away quickly and dusted her pants and looked right into the camera

"Well review this show cannot go on without them, also you may ask any person from the resident and evil."

Chris snarled

"Aren't we enough?"

The girl bopped his head

"No because Chris, Leon and Krauser are pretty damn sexy and they will be here if any one asks for them."

One person asked

"Hey is isn't there already a fic like this?"

The girl whispered in her intercom

"Get him out of here!"

"Hey I was just pointing it out argh!"

A producer rushed toward the stage and mumbled into Michelle's ear, Michelle smiled brightly

"Well lucky reviewer got her questions in before I put this new TV clip out well here we go ….I should really limit one question per review…"

The audience screamed at her

"Get to the point!"

Michelle waved them off

"Okay okay well she has three questions for Wesker not for Chrissie."

Chris tried to shrug but failed and just closed his eyes to take a quick nap.

"Well Wesker how was your childhood before umbrella?"

Wesker answered

"Well I always had umbrella watching me even as a child so I was never without it but I guess I can answer it by just by rearguing the question as how was my childhood like before I found out about them."

Michelle yawned and said

"Yeah whatever floats your boat.'

" I had a normal childhood as any I had toys and such my mother was kind but distant I assume from the constant surveillance, my father was rarely around but he treated me kind enough. So my childhood was okay… as it could be."

Michelle nodded and than threw a pencil at Chris

"Hey you might wanna be awake for this one, Wesker what is your ideal girl?"

Wesker's smirked as Chris looked at him with worried eyes

"Well I do imagine you have seen Excella from RE 5 she was very rich and had a immense amounts of cash so I like women like that. Oh I suppose from my past I did like woman who where down to earth and kind …but I could no longer look for women like that because of umbrella and Chris."

Chris snorted

"What did I do?"

Wesker shrugged

"I find myself more attracted to you than any other women."

Chris blushed and looked away. Michelle clapped her hands together

"Aww how cute well anyway last question did you almighty Wesker wear your cool shades in the shower while you are nude having the droplets of water evaporate as you let the steam …"

The audience was nose bleeding and said thought their hands

"Just let him answer!"

Wesker licked his lips and said

"Well let Chris answer that one."

Chris turned a scarlet red and mumbled

"No and yes sometimes he does and sometimes no."

Wesker chided Chris

"Wonderful, how do you know this?"

Chris clenched his teeth

"We have taken showers together."

Michelle fanned herself

"Well steamy shower I believe well now it is farewell review if not we don't have a show!"

Author note

I sincerely thought no one else thought of this but than when I cheeked it out I saw an author already did it. But I had already written it and so yea. Plus I think we both have different writing styles so its something you should chose if you like the others or mine. Well as I said you must review if you don't I don't have a show I will display five questions each chapter and include you in them. Just leave how you look and I will do the rest. And include you. So yes I think I'm done rambling thank you in advance and happy holidays and such wherever you are!


	3. Chapter 3

What type of sex do you like? You like S&M bondage etc. By fire ninja

Chris: have you ever done it with Wesker while you were working?

And what do you think is most sexy about Wesker

To Wesker: what are five things that you love about Chris? And how much gel do you use for your hair to stand so still? By death waffles

Ch3

Michelle rubbed her temples and sighed

'How much traffic do we have?"

A producer shrugged

"I don't know."

Michelle took a long sip of coffee and sighed

"You know I can't keep them like that forever!"

The producer shrugged

"Not my problem.'

Michelle than looked at the cameras and said though gritted teeth

"You didn't tell me we were on!"

The producer shrugged again. Michelle than smiled at the camera and choppily announced

"Wesker and Chris have questions!"

The audience and Wesker laughed and than quieted down. Chris however scowled. Michelle than raced down to the stage and grinned

"Well on with the show!"

She smiled openly and said to Chris

"Well look Chrissie someone likes no loves you!"

Chris widened his eyes and a smile played on his lips. Though this entire ordeal at least someone liked him enough to ask him a question! So far all it had been about Wesker and how his life was no Chris are you okay after S.T.A.R.S?

"Now Chris, so you don't get swelled in the head it's a dirty question involving Wesker, so it's not completely for you."

Chris smiled almost fluttered away, but than returned that he had the opportunity to humiliate Wesker. She smirked as she said the question

"Have you and Wesker done the dirty while working."

Chris stretched his legs and smirked evilly

"Few times, he always was pleading for me to submit, and well I would say Wesker were working lets do it after work, but you know Wesker, IMPATIENT_** SNAKY BUTT HOLE!"**_

Wesker metal chain cracked three inches as he growled

"Chris I think it was the other way around you were the one who keep pleading to blow me while I was talking to Jill or Irons."

Chris lashed out

"No I didn't you stupid fuck!"

Wesker calmly stated

"We both know the truth Chris."

The audience looked back and froth to which would come victor from the snaky banter.

Chris was about to say something when Michelle shushed both of them her face filled with genuine worry

"Okay you two you hate and love each other yada yadda now the next question Chris what do you find most sexy about Wesker?"

She breathed in again when she saw Wesker smile and look to Chris again with those cat eyes

"His eyes I always liked his **blue **eyes…"

Wesker furious shook the chain another inch

"Your love is artificial!"

Michelle glanced between the two and decided to finally bring in the two characters she wanted.

"Now presenting Leon Scott Kennedy and Jack Krauser!"

Leon appeared with a flushed look and sat next to Chris smiling

"Hi Chris."

Chris's eyes filled with joy and he laughed

"It's been a joke, great take the chains off Leon."

Leon stared point blank at Chris and said despondently

"She we thought …Chris we thought well I thought she promised to led me where you were and well I she tricked us Chris."

Wesker looked to Krauser who mouth was pressed in a thin line

"I assume that is the same for you Krauser."

Krauser nodded and said

"Sorry sir."

Michelle smugly chuckled

" On word to the next question, Wesker what are five things you love about Chris?"

Wesker looked at Chris and bluntly stated

"I do not love him."

Chris rolled his eyes. Leon eyes flickered

"Just say five things Wesker."

Wesker looked at Leon

"Odd but alright."

"1. His attitude to seem like nothing is ever wrong, two his brown eyes, three his soul, four his smile, five his body."

Krauser blurted

"His perseverance is something he always admired Chris."

Wesker glared at Krauser

"Who asked you Krauser?"

Michelle than asked the final question

"How much gel do you use to keep your hair so still."

"I use a handful even it out the edges and let it dry fir three minutes.'

Chris yawed

"That just asked you how much not how or how long."

Wesker snarled the chain ripping a few three inches. Michelle than cut to the special clip she reserved for this just occasion.

"Leon baby it's just us."

"Krauser please were working."

Wesker whipped his head to Krauser who was red to his face. Leon just turned a fiery red and screamed

"I told you there was camera Krauser.'

Krauser snorted

"You didn't care at the moment.'

Leon eyebrow twitched

"You had your hand down my pant before I could say no."

Michelle than grinned

"Review if not I am domed with these horny re characters."

Well happy v-day I hope oh and to answer the other question I would have to know Irving and I don't but I'm pretty sure Chris would love to b e chained to Wesker sorry I didn't put that in this one but you get a special fic ask me to make you fic and I will do it Kay? Only the reviewer who asked that question gets the fic so please do review or message me with the fic and I'm sorry it can only be centered around Wesker and Chris or Leon so yeah


End file.
